Sorruk
Back to The Characters... Warrior of the Tipani Clan Appearance Sorruk's form speaks of brute strength and an enduring fortitude; He is not as lean, as agile, or as fast as many of his brethren, but his might is undeniable. Sorruk's base body color is hued a darker blue, with grey and white stripes to offer some contrast. Eye color is a dim gold, smatterings of brown towards the outer edge of the iris, completely average. Sorruk, as a younger male, is fairly handsome in his simple features, albeit his personality does nothing to utilize this. Personality Sorruk is emotionally distant in a very strange sense. He cares for his tribe and the fate of other Na'vi very deeply, absolutely willing to make any sacrifice for the strength and well-being of his tribe. However, this feeling of devotion never appears to surface in any personal situation. For one to describe him, the first word that would come to mind is 'unbreakable'. Sorruk never appears sad, regretful, or hesitant in his thoughts or actions. However, this strength and grounded state of mind is not without it's own dark side. Sorruk is arrogant, terrifyingly reckless, single-minded, and ambitious- A powerful warrior. Sorruk has a deep-seated loathing for humans, whether Dreamwalkers or not. If the Sky People had never come to their home, so much death could have been avoided, so many lives spared of their madness. It is in this thought that Sorruk feels that no work done by the Dreamwalkers can pay for what has been lost. The only atonement is the complete annihilation of both the Sky People and their Dreamwalkers. Though, most whom have ever been around Sorruk would only describe him as distrustful of humans, as he often keeps others at arm's length, much too far for them to even dream of getting inside his head. For all his faults, Sorruk isn't unapproachable, and is even an admirable friend. However, most would be hard-pressed to get any closer than that. Early History Sorruk was but the age of seventeen when the tribes had been united under a dreamwalker to stave off the Sky People. It was a victory for many, but not for Sorruk. Sorruk's mother was lost in the battle, one of the huntresses in the skies whom had been mowed down from turret fire. Sorruk's father remained to guide Sorruk into becoming a full member of the Tipani, going on to become a warrior. Sorruk showed decent knowledge of a bow, his true skill was with that of the spear, and to a lesser extent, a knife. Sorruk sparred often, and much to his internal dismay, very rarely lost. It was his idea that one's strength was a result of the challenges placed before them. Sorruk became closer with his father during this time, but was ultimately short-lived. Sorruk was twenty when he and his father both became stricken with the Kitwin disease. Sorruk's father perished early in the war, and Sorruk would have followed close behind if not for the cure. Even with the cure to the Kitwin disease, the fortitude and healthiness of his own body, it was hate that kept him from returning to Eywa. That's all Sorruk could describe it as, 'hate'. It taught him how to breath, how to eat, and how to think. The obstacle of recovering from the Kitwin disease and of the loss of his father only cemented his bitter hatred into a single idea: There would never be a single day of peace for him until the Sky People were wiped out. Current Events To be added...